Das trevas para a Luz
by Aquarilion
Summary: O que aconteceria, se por uma brincadeira do destino, o daiyoukai ficasse cego? Como lidar com tamanho orgulho depois disso?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia que Sesshoumaru deixara Rin sob os cuidados da velha Kaede. Por um lado, ele sabia que estava fazendo o melhor pela menina, que precisava socializar-se com os humanos, mas por outro o herdeiro de Inutaisho sofria, mesmo que silenciosamente. Não se tratava de uma paixão arrebatadora, mas sim, de um sentimento de proteção paternal que a menina provocara no até então impassível youkai.

Mas para Sesshoumaru, reconhecer isso era uma vergonha, inadmissível.

Com o passar dos anos, Sesshoumaru visitava Rin com frequência, buscava a menina no vilarejo para passeios e sempre levava brinquedos e roupas para ela. Não passava dois dias e Sesshoumaru já estava de volta ao vilarejo, eram raros os dias que ele deixava de vir, provavelmente devido a algum assunto de importância que envolvesse seu reino, ou até mesmo um mísero youkai que ousasse entrar em seu caminho.

Quando passou a aparecer no vilarejo com mais frequência automaticamente passou a ter mais contato com Inuyasha e sua humana, Kagome e com isso, seu desprezo pelo meio-irmão só aumentara, fazia questão de esfregar na cara do hanyou tal sentimento. Mas quando se tratava de Rin, todos percebiam o quanto Sesshoumaru mudava de atitude, o quanto aquela jovem moça deixava-o sereno e até mesmo mais gentil.

Rin agora estava com vinte anos e com a companhia de Kaede e Kagome acabou tornando-se uma sacerdotisa. Os estudos, as meditações, os treinos físicos e de arco e flecha fizeram da menina uma mulher bela e forte, aquela capaz de aliviar a dor de uma alma. E mesmo assim, Sesshoumaru continuou visitando-a, ainda tratando Rin como uma criança, que com os olhos paternos do youkai jamais cresceria.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1

NA: Começamos com um rápido prólogo para situar o tempo e o espaço e deixei a apresentação para o primeiro capítulo.

O penname Aquarilion é uma junção do meu cavaleiro de ouro preferido (Aquario) com o cavaleiro de ouro correspondente ao meu signo ( Leão ).

Esta é minha primeira fiction de Inuyasha e espero que todos aproveitem.

Postarei de acordo com as reviews, estarei de olhos e coração aberto para suas opiniões, sejam positivas ou negativas, e as responderei, se possível, com mensagens particulares.

Também devo ressaltar que Inuyasha e cia não pertencem à mim e eu ainda sonho com o dia de inventar uma história ou uma "rede social" e ficar milionária.. Êlerê...

Bom, apresento-lhes o primeiro capítulo...

Inuyasha vivia numa cabana simples localizada na extremidade da floresta, devidamente afastada do vilarejo de Kaede, mas não muito. Tudo por insistência de Kagome, que não desejava morar no meio da mata e longe de pessoas queridas. O casal vivia pacificamente naquela cabana em companhia de seu filho único, Naaru, de dez anos. O menino herdara as características físicas do pai e a personalidade da mãe, principalmente a habilidade de Kagome de se atrapalhar em tudo. O menino era treinado pelo pai frequentemente e costumava sentar-se ao redor da fogueira juntamente com outras crianças para ouvir as histórias do passado do vilarejo e das pessoas que ali viviam.

Junto de Naaru estavam Mira e Sanyo o casal de gêmeos, filhos de Sango e Miroku que tinham nove anos. Os três pequenos viviam juntos, eram muito amigos e em suas brincadeiras, quando eram mais novos, simulavam as aventuras passadas de seus pais espalhando pedaços de objetos pelos arredores do vilarejo, fantasiando a famosa busca pelos _fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas._

O dia estava ensolarado e uma suave brisa rodeava a floresta do hanyou, era um dia típico em que as crianças deixavam de lado suas tarefas diárias, corriam para a cachoeira ali perto e se refrescavam até cansar. Naaru, Mira e Sanyo eram os lideres dos baixinhos naquelas terras, nenhuma criança ousava mexer com eles e era estritamente proibido mencionar a condição de Naaru como hanyou. Brincadeiras de crianças...

Rin caminhava não muito longe dali portando um colar de flores que ela mesma havia feito minutos atrás. Ao longe ouvia as crianças brincando e um sorriso doce formou-se em seus lábios. Não precisava de muito para fazer com que a nova sacerdotisa sorrisse, e quando sorria todos a sua volta ficavam contagiados com sua doçura e delicadeza. Caminhou mais um pouco e abaixo de um vento forte que passara ali, ela pode perceber a presença de Sesshoumaru. O longo e prateado cabelo do youkai acompanhava o vento e seus olhos estavam fixados em todos os movimentos de Rin. A olhava com um misto de indiferença e curiosidade, talvez um pouco de ternura, mas Rin sempre pensava ser impressão.

- Não devia andar sozinha, Rin. – A voz saiu tranquila.

- Não devia se preocupar, senhor Sesshoumaru. – Respondeu com a mesma tranquilidade num tom de voz saudoso e gentil e ela pode ver um singelo brilho desafiador se formar nos olhos dele.

Rin sorriu levemente mediante a expressão séria e contrariada de Sesshoumaru e com a ajuda do vento deixou o colar de flores flutuar até que pudesse envolver a bainha da Toukijin. O mais velho sem precisar fitar o percurso do colar para descobrir as intenções de Rin apenas ergueu a única mão que possuía, devido à perda de seu braço no passado, e sem dizer uma só palavra, Rin compreendeu seu chamado. Segurou a mão da figura paterna que ali estava e juntos passaram a caminhar de mãos dadas. Ela enxergava nele um pai e despertava nele um sentimento paternal que fugia dos limites. Ambos sentiam que era reciproco, embora Sesshoumaru não demonstrasse diretamente, eram pequenos detalhes, um olhar diferente, um toque de mãos, uma palavra proferida... Detalhes que eram suficientes para Rin, ela se sentia protegida e amada por Sesshoumaru.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, porque não me deixa viajar com o senhor de novo? Sinto tanta falta de poder estar contigo e com o Senhor Jaken mais uma vez... – Quebrou o silêncio utilizando o tom de voz inocente de sempre e ele logo respondeu.

- Não vejo motivos para tirá-la daqui, está em um lugar seguro com pessoas que a protegeriam caso eu não estivesse mais aqui. – A voz saiu impassível, embora Rin pudesse notar a preocupação dele convertida em palavras.

-Não fale assim, senhor Sesshoumaru. O senhor sempre estará aqui, não é? Não importa o que aconteça. – Foi a vez de Rin ficar preocupada.

Ele virou-se e ficou de frente para a mais nova e continuou segurando sua mão enquanto a menina envolvia a única que ele possuía com as duas mãos. Os olhares se cruzaram, um tentava decifrar o outro nesse gesto.

- Rin você deve estar preparada para tudo. – Ele começou falando com calma. – Eu posso ter uma maior duração de vida se comparada aos humanos, mas não sou eterno. Não sou imortal.

A jovem abaixou os olhos e com certa cerimonia aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru recostando a cabeça em seu peitoral. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu o único braço de Sesshoumaru envolvendo-lhe o corpo, de forma protetora. Os olhos dele continuaram tranquilos e um tanto vagos quando fitava o horizonte.

Até que...

Um berro surgiu por entre as árvores e Rin logo quebrou o momento, fitando Sesshoumaru. Em seguida, outros berros foram ouvidos, todos eles tomados pelo desespero.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, as crianças do vilarejo. Ajude-as, por favor!

Continua...


End file.
